guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Salman Saad Al Khadi Mohammed
| place_of_birth = Riyadh, Saudi Arabia | date_of_arrest = | place_of_arrest= | arresting_authority= | date_of_release = | place_of_release= | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 121 | group = | alias = Suleyman Sa D Mohamed Al Khaldi Sulaiman Saad Mohaammed Ai Oshan Salman Saad Mohammed al Khadi | charge = No charge | penalty = | status = Repatriated | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript= | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Salman Saad Al Khadi Mohammed is a citizen of Saudi Arabia, who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba. His Internment Serial Number was 121. The Department of Defense reports that Mohammed was born on January 14, 1982, in Riyadh, Saudi Arabia. Combatant Status Review A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for his tribunal. The memo accused him of the following: Identified Ilkham Turdbyavich Batayev as a combatant One of the unredacted statements in Ilkham Turdbyavich Batayev's Classified Record of Proceedings and basis of Administrative Review Board recommendation stated : Habeas corpus A writ of habeas corpus, Al-Oshan v. Bush, was submitted on his behalf, under the name "Sulaiman Saad Mohaammed Al-Oshan". His is the lead case in a group of several other amalgamated habeas corpus petitions. The Department of Defense published the unclassified documents arising from the Combatant Status Review Tribunals of 179 captives who had habeas corpus petitions submitted on their behalf. But they did not release those documents in this case. Administrative Review Board hearings | pages=1 | author=Spc Timothy Book | date=Friday March 10, 2006 | accessdate=2007-10-10 }}]] Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards were not authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they were not authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat—or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. First annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Suleyman Sa D Mohamed Al Khaldi's first annual Administrative Review Board, on 11 October 2005. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. Second annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Salman Saad Al Khaldi Mohammed's second annual Administrative Review Board, on 29 May 2006. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. Repatriation According to The Saudi Repatriates Report Mohammed was one of sixteen men repatriated on December 14, 2006. References External links * The Guantánamo Files: Website Extras (1) – The Qala-i-Janghi Massacre Andy Worthington Category:Living people Category:Saudi Arabian extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:1982 births Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:People from Riyadh